Will you marry me ? OS
by Eva Txr
Summary: Des retrouvailles, quatre mots, une bague, un amour inconditionnel.


Regina soupira profondément en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille, elle tournait sur sa chaise de bureau les yeux fermés. Encore une fois, elle avait tenté d'appeler sa petite amie qui était au front, encore une fois après des semaines sans aucune lettre elle avait craquée et lui avait téléphoné, encore une fois elle tombait directement sur la messagerie, encore une fois elle écoutait la douce voix de sa petite amie en retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de son visage. Six mois que sa compagne était partie au front, quelque part dans le monde. Quatre mois qu'elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Quatre mois en se demandant si elle était toujours en vie ou si, à tout moment, des militaires allaient venir lui annoncer que sa petite amie était morte en héros. Se silence radio la tuait, pourtant elle y habituait puisqu'elle sortait avec Emma depuis plus de quinze ans. Elles s'étaient mises ensemble alors qu'elles étaient encore au lycée, alors qu'elles avaient dix-sept ans. A dix-huit ans, diplôme en poche, Regina était entrée à la faculté et Emma s'était inscrite à l'armée, moins d'un an plus tard elle était déployée pour la toute première fois. Personne n'avait cru en elles, tout le monde était persuadé que le couple que formait la cadette Mills avec une orpheline militaire ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Aujourd'hui, elles avaient trente-deux ans, Emma était générale de corps d'armée et visait le grade supérieur : générale d'armée. Elles étaient toujours ensemble, elles étaient toujours folles amoureuse l'une de l'autre comme au début de leur relation. Elles leur avaient fièrement montrée qu'elles étaient capables de le faire, que leur couple et l'amour qu'elles se portaient étaient suffisamment solide pour dépasser toutes les épreuves qu'elles croiseraient. Elles leurs avaient montrés qu'ils avaient tous eu tors et qu'elles avaient gagnés. Elle soupira à nouveau et laissa son téléphone tomber sur son bureau en bois sans prendre en compte l'écran qu'elle aurait pu casser. Elle noua ses bras sur le meuble et enfouit son visage à l'intérieur en mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas craquer. Quinze ans qu'elle vivait un véritable conte de fée auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait, quinze ans qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir partager la vie d'une femme formidable, quinze ans qu'elle était plus que fière d'annoncer que sa compagne était une militaire de haut rang, quinze ans qu'elle souriait stupidement en lisant chaque lettre que sa petite amie lui avait envoyé du front. Quinze ans que cette vie était devenue sa vie. Elle le savait pertinemment, en était sur le champ de bataille, Emma risquait sa vie chaque jour, à chaque moment, et elle ne pouvait pas toujours se permettre de prendre vingt minutes pour lui écrire une lettre entre deux bombes, cinq minutes pour l'appeler et lui dire qu'elle allait bien entre deux rafales de balles. Elle le savait mais cette absence de réponse la tuait. Au fond, elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il fallait mieux ne pas avoir de réponse. Il n'y avait donc pas un diction qui disait : « pas de réponse, bonne réponse. » ? Et bien, tant qu'elle ne retrouvait pas deux militaires l'attendre devant la porte de son manoir, elle se raccrochait à l'idée qu'Emma allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle n'était pas blessée, qu'elle combattait pour protéger ses frères d'armes et qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de lui écrire, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher du réseau pour partager un appel de quelques minutes. Tant que personne ne viendrait lui dire que la femme qu'elle aimait été malheureusement une victime de guerre, elle se raccrocherait à cette image de son Emma combattant fièrement. Elle soupira profondément, se redressa dans sa chaise de bureau en entendant des coups être frappée contre sa porte et autorisation la personne à la déranger dans son cocon.

« Madame la directrice, le match de basketball ne va plus tarder à commencer. » Informa une jeune blonde en passant simplement sa tête dans la pièce.

« Bien, allons-y alors. » Soupira-t-elle en se levant.

En tant que directrice du seul lycée qu'il y avait dans la petite ville portuaire de StoryBrooke, elle se devait d'être présente pour absolument tous les évènements qu'elle organisait dans son établissement. Aujourd'hui, les élèves d'un lycée de Boston avaient fait le déplacement pour venir disputer un match de basketball avec l'équipe de son lycée et elle devait y assister. Elle n'aimait pas tellement le basketball, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le sport tout simplement mais Emma si. Emma avait été la capitaine de l'équipe de basketball pendant leurs années de lycée, il lui arrivait très souvent de rejoindre ses amies pour partager quelques paniers lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission à l'autre bout du globe, elle avait même essayé d'apprendre les rudiments de ce sport à Regina qui s'y était intéressé pour lui faire plaisir mais qui n'allait certainement pas mettre la théorie en pratique. Elle prit son téléphone portable, quitta donc son bureau, le ferma à clé et suivi de près sa secrétaire, Chloé, qui tentait gentiment de lui faire la conversation. Elles traversèrent le lycée et rejoignirent le gymnase dans lequel se déroulait la rencontre sportive du jour. Regina ne quitta pas l'écran de son téléphone attendant désespérément de le voir s'allumer, de voir s'afficher le nom de sa petite amie. Elle soupira à nouveau, regarda sa secrétaire et mit son téléphone en mode silencieux. Elle s'approcha de Chloé et complimenta le directeur du l'autre lycée, elle lui serra la main et ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense gymnase tout juste rénové. Elle adressa un sourire poli mais forcé aux élèves qui l'acclamaient, elle monta sur la petite estrade – qui était installée en plein milieu du terrain sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi – elle attrapa le micro et attendit d'avoir le silence pour pouvoir prendre la parole. En tant que bonne directrice qu'elle était, elle commença tout d'abords par remercier les élèves, professeurs, et parents qui avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à ce match. Elle remercia également les sportifs et le directeur qui venait du lycée de Boston et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans son établissement mais également dans la ville. Elle prit tout de même la peine de leur rappeler que se match était purement amical, qu'aucun coup ou infraction au règlement ne serait autorisée et que, qu'importe le vainqueur, ils seraient tous extrêmement fiers d'eux. Finalement, elle leur souhaita une bonne chance à tour, quitta l'estrade et alla se positionner entre deux gradins, auprès d'autres professeur, préférant rester debout durant le match.

« Magnifique discours Madame la directrice, comme toujours. Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui, un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. » Lança Robin en la détaillant de haut en bas.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre au lieu de ça, elle observa les pom-pom girls qui entraient en courant sur le terrain pour accomplir tout un tas de figures acrobatiques plus haute les unes que les autres. Elle sentait le regard de l'homme sur elle mais elle était tellement fatiguée de lui répondre, de le remettre à sa place, que pour une fois elle le laissa faire en silence. Elle connaissait Robin depuis de longues années, depuis leurs années collèges pour être exacte. Il lui courrait après depuis qu'ils avaient quinze ans et malgré tous ses refus, l'homme ne semblait pas perdre sa motivation. Il savait qu'elle sortait avec Emma, qu'elle était raide dingue de sa militaire et pourtant, il continuait son numéro de charme, il continuait de chercher à avoir un quelconque contact entre leurs deux corps, il continuait de trouver tout un tas d'excuse plus pathétique les unes que les autres pour l'invitée à diner avec lui, après les cours, malgré le fait qu'il soit marié. Le coach de sport ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à la laisser tranquille, à lui foutre la paix, à se concentrer sur sa femme au lieu de se concentrer sur elle. De nombreuse fois, elle avait tenté de lui expliquer que son comportement était déplacé, qu'il devait cesser cela immédiatement par respect pour sa femme et qu'il devait vraiment comprendre qu'un « non, je ne suis pas intéressé » voulais vraiment dire « non je ne suis pas intéressé ». Au début elle l'avait tout simplement ignorée puisqu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa belle blonde. Ensuite elle avait essayé de lui expliquer les choses calmement, lui faire gentiment comprendre qu'elle ne serait jamais attirée par lui et qu'il devrait passer à autre chose, mettre cette attirance de côté pour se concentrer sur sa scolarité puis sur sa profession de coach. Puis, en ayant assez, elle était devenue froide, distante, rigide à son égard, si la manière douce n'avait pas fonctionnée elle avait secrètement espéré que celle-ci le fasse se remettre en question. Aujourd'hui, elle l'ignorait simplement, elle le laissait faire, elle l'écoutait, elle levait les yeux au ciel, lui lançait des regards noirs lorsqu'il partait trop loin mais ne perdait plus son temps et son énergie à lui répondre, à le remettre à sa place.

« Cette robe te va vraiment très bien, elle met tes courbes en valeur. » Charma l'homme en glissant sa main dans le creux du dos de Regina.

La brune soupira bruyamment, leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de se toucher inconvenant. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer, elle allait simplement garder ses distances avec l'homme et profiter de cette rencontre sportive pour oublier la douleur qui broyait son cœur tant sa petite amie lui manquait. Une mascotte entra dans la salle ce qui intrigua Regina, son lycée n'avait pas de mascotte, elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler que le lycée qu'elle avait invité en avait une. En entendant les acclamations de joies des élèves, elle se mit à sourire aux bêtises de la personne déguisée et se dit que, finalement, elle devrait demander aux étudiants s'ils souhaitaient avoir une mascotte comme représentant de leur lycée. Même si elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, elle le ferait pour faire plaisir à ses élèves.

« Et si on allait boire un verre, toi et moi, après le match ? On pourrait aussi diner au restaurant. » Proposa Robin en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et observa la mascotte écureuil – qui portait ce qui devait sembler être un marcel à rayure verte et jaune – dribler avec un ballon de basket en courant vers le panier, sauter, s'accrocher audit panier et mettre un point. Les élèves se levèrent et se mirent à acclamer la personne cachait dans le costume. Il était tellement rare de voir un dunk aussi bien réussit que Regina se mit à applaudir à son tour. Elle n'était pas une très grande fane de se sport mais elle avait souvent vu Emma s'entrainer pour réussir un tel panier qu'elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas donnée à tout le monde. Soudainement, elle entendit les portes du gymnase s'ouvrir et y jeta un coup d'œil en pensant y voir un quelconque retardataire mais son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit, avancer fièrement, un groupe composé de cinq militaires, sac morceau de carton en main.

« Papa ! » S'écria un élève en dévalant les marches des gradins, les larmes aux yeux, pour sauter au cou de son père.

La brune posa sa main sur sa poitrine et chercha du regard une chevelure blonde parmi ses hommes. Les élèves accoururent pour prendre leur père, leur mère, leur frère, leur sœur dans leurs bras et Regina sentit son cœur se briser en se disant que ce n'était pas encore pour cette fois. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle était sincèrement contente pour ses élèves, elle était tellement heureuse de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvé un membre de leur famille en vie mais elle était tellement mal de voir que sa petite amie ne faisait pas partie du groupe, qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle reviendrait dès qu'elle le pourrait, qu'elle allait forcément bien et que si elle n'était pas revenue s'était simplement parce que quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle là où elle était.

« Neal et Jefferson n'étaient pas en mission avec Emma ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenu en même temps qu'eux ? Elle ne reviendra peut-être jamais. » Chuchota Robin tout près de son oreille.

C'était trop, elle état capable de supporter beaucoup de chose mais entendre cet homme supposer que sa petite amie était morte, le sourire aux lèvres, était bien trop dure pour elle. Regina se retourna, leva la main prête à le gifler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, elle sentit des lèvres sur les siennes et écarquilla des yeux. Elle était en train de se faire embrasser par Robin. Robin était en train de l'embrasser. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre réellement ce qui était en train de se passer qu'elle se fit tirer en arrière par le bras, son talon dérapa au sol et elle tomba dans les bras de la mascotte. La personne présente dans le costume l'aida à se redresser, passa délicatement sa main le long de son dos et s'approcha de Robin. La main sur son torse, la mascotte le poussa violement devant tout le monde. Elle lui frappa le torse du doigts de nombreuse fois en laissant s'échapper quelques grognements de colère. Elle lui assena un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, le faisant grimacer de douleur, puis elle montra Regina du plat de la main et frappa à plusieurs fois sur sa poitrine en fusillant l'homme du regard.

« Attendez ! Je parle le mascottiens ! » S'exclama la secrétaire en arrivant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Chloé… » Soupira l'une des professeurs en souriant aux âneries de leurs amies.

« Allez-y, recommencez ! » Fit la blonde en souriant.

La mascotte leva les mains au ciel en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, à nouveau, elle désigna Regina du plat de la main puis tapota sur sa poitrine avant de pointer Robin du doigts et de faire le signe d'une croix à l'aide de ses deux mains.

« C'est simple. Elle vous dit que Regina lui appartient à elle et non à Robin. » S'exclama Chloé comme ci tout cela était normal.

La mascotte se redressa de toute sa hauteur et défia l'homme – qui se tenait l'épaule – du regard avant de faire semblant de lui asséner plusieurs coups au visage. Elle se tourna vers Chloé, fit une jolie petite révérence et s'approcha de Regina qui observait la scène sans comprendre ce qui se passait. La mascotte pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté et l'observa rapidement avant de venir attraper ses deux cuisses, lorsqu'elle se sentit perdre tout contact avec le sol, la brune ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger cri de surprise ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire toutes les personnes présentes dans le gymnase. La mascotte se mit à courir dans le gymnase avec la directrice sur son épaule, la brune tapait doucement sur son dos pour la convaincre de la reposer au sol mais celle-ci continua sa petite course en levant sa main libre vers le ciel pour faire augmenter les acclamations de son public. Finalement, la mascotte grimpa sur l'estrade toujours présente en plein milieu du terrain de basket, elle posa Regina au sol et la fit tourner sur elle-même de manière à ce qu'elle soit face aux militaires qui se tenait les uns à côté des autres, souriant de toutes leurs dents et brandissant fièrement leurs pancartes en carton.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Souffla la brune en écarquillant des yeux.

Les cinq militaires se trouvaient devant elle en souriant, chacun tenait une pancarte en carton sur lequel était inscrit un mot. Ils formaient une phrase qu'elle revit tant d'entendre de la bouche de sa petite amie. Une phrase si simple mais qui voulait dire tant de chose. Quatre mots, une question, une phrase et tant d'amour.

« Will you marry me ? » Lut-elle à voix haute.

« Normalement s'était à moi de le dire. » Plaisanta une voix derrière elle.

Son cœur explosa littéralement dans sa poitrine, cette voix, elle la connaissait si bien qu'elle en rêvait lorsqu'elle dormait seule dans leur lit conjugal. Cette voix, elle avait tant espéré l'entendre pendant ses quatre derniers mois où elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de sa petite amie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la femme de sa vie, dans son uniforme militaire, un imposant bouquet de rose dans la main gauche, un genou posé au sol et un écrin noir ouvert sur une sublime bague dans sa main droite. La brune fit deux pas en avant, s'approchant de sa compagne et posa sa main sur sa bouche en apercevant sa joue bleuie et les points de suture au-dessus de son arcade.

« Emma… » Souffla-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? Devenir ma femme ? Porter mon nom ? » Demanda doucement la blonde en souriant.

« Emma… » Répéta Regina en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son sanglot.

« Oui, non, non, oui ? Boite à outils ? » Tenta Emma en souriant.

La brune éclata de rire à l'humour plus que douteux de sa petite amie et hocha frénétiquement de la tête, la militaire se releva du sol non sans grimacer de douleur, glissa délicatement la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa petite amie, entoura ses bras autour de ses hanches et la souleva pour la faire tourner dans les airs. Ses amis, et frères d'armes lâchèrent leurs pancartes et se mirent à applaudir. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant tous les parents, élèves et professeurs qui étaient tous touchés par la scène de retrouvaille à laquelle ils assistaient.

« Elle a dit oui ! » Cria Emma en regardant ses collègues.

Toutes les personnes dans les gradins se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir, félicitant leur directrice. Regina rougit légèrement, peu habituée à être autant acclamée par tant de gens, et glissa son visage dans le cou de sa femme en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi, futur madame Swan-Mills. » Sourit Emma en lui embrassant la tempe.


End file.
